Somebody To Love
'''Somebody to Love to piosenka z 5 odcinka sezonu 1 The Rhodes not Taken. Została przez New Directions jako drugi akt na ich koncercie Invitationals. Solo dostali: Artie , Finn , Mercedes i Rachel .' Na Invitionals, po wykonaniu pierwszej piosenki, Last Name, April została wyrzucona przez Willa z powodu jej pijaństwa. Wtedy Rachel zdecydowała ponownie dołączyć do Glee, po tym, jak nie spodobało się jej występowanie samej w szkolnym musicalu. Znała słowa piosenki, więc Finn i inni członkowie chóru zgodzili się pomóc jej z choreografią. To pierwsza piosenka, w której wszystkich dwunastu chórzystów występuje razem. W Sectionals, 13 odcinku sezonu 1, Quinn sugeruje, że piosenka może zostać wykorzystana ponownie na Sectionals, ponieważ podbija tłumy. Potem, setlista piosenek na Sectionals, została ukradziona przez rywali New Directions z innych szkół (z pomocą Sue), więc wybrano inne piosenki. Tekst i tłumaczenie piosenki '''Finn:' Can//Czy New Directions: Anybody//Ktokolwiek Find me//znajdzie mi Somebody to love?// kogoś do kochania Rachel: Ooooooh// Oh Each morning I get up I die a little// Kazdego ranka wstaję po troszę umierając Can barely stand on my feet//Ledwo mogę stanąć na moich nogach Finn (New Directions): (Take a look at yourself) Take a look, //Spójrz na siebie (Spójrz) (In the mirror) In the mirror and cry (And cry!)//(W lustrze) i płacz Lord what you're doing to me (Yeah, yeah)//Panie, co mi czyniesz Rachel (New Directions): I have (Ooooh) spent all my years in //Spędziłam wszystkie moje lata Rachel z New Directions: Believing you//Wierząc w ciebie But I just can't get no relief,// ale nie mogę doznać ukojenia Lord//Panie Finn (New Directions): Somebody, (Somebody)//ktokolwiek, (ktokolwiek) Rachel i Finn z New Directions: Oooh somebody (Somebody)/Oh, ktokolwiek Can anybody find me//Czy ktokolwiek może mi znaleźć Finn: Somebody to love?//Kogoś do kochania Artie (New Directions): I work hard (He works hard)//Pracowałem ciężko (on pracował ciężko) Every day of my life//Każdego dnia mojego życia Artie i Mercedes: I work till I ache in my bones// Pracowałem aż do bólu kości Artie (New Directions): At the end (At the end of the day)//Pod koniec dnia Artie (New Directions): I take home (Works hard!) my hard earned pay all on my own (Get down on my knees, oh!)// Przynoszę do domu (Pracuje ciężko!) moje ciężko zarobione pieniądze (padam na kolana, oh!) Rachel (New Directions): I get down (Down!) on my knees (Knees)//Padam (padam) na kolana (kolana) And I start to pray (Praise the lord!)//I zaczynam się modlić (chwała Bogu) Rachel z New Directions harmonizing: ' 'Till the tears run down from my eyes, ( z New Directions: lord)'//Zanim łzy popłyną z moich oczu Finn (New Directions): Somebody, (Somebody)//Ktokolwiek (ktokolwiek) Finn i Rachel: Oooh somebody// Oh, ktokolwiek Rachel i Finn z New Directions: Can anybody find me //czy ktokolwiek może mi znaleźć Rachel: Somebody to love?//kogoś do kochania Artie (New Directions): (He works hard) Everyday (Everyday)// (Pracował ciężko) każdego dnia (każdego dnia) ( z New Directions: I try and I try and I try)// Próbuję, próbuję, próbuję Rachel z New Directions: But everybody wants to put me down//Ale wszyscy chcą mnie poniżyć They say I'm goin' crazy//Mówią, że wariuję Artie z New Directions ''': '''They say I got a lot of water in my brain//Mówię, że uderza mi woda sodowa do głowy Artie (New Directions): Got no common sense //Nie mam za grosz rozsądku I got (His got) (z New Directions: nobody left to believe) //ja mam (on ma) (nie został nikt, by wierzyć) No, Ooooooh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) '''// Nie, oh (tak, tak tak, tak) '''Finn (New Directions): (Ooooh, Lord) Oh, somebody (Somebody)//Oh, Panie, oh, ktokolwiek Finn i Rachel: Oooh somebody//Oh, ktokolwiek Rachel i Finn z New Directions: Can anybody find me //Może mi znaleźć Rachel: Somebody to love//kogoś do kochania New Directions: Can anybody find me someone to love?//czy ktoś może mi znaleźć kogoś do kochania Finn (New Directions): Got no feel, I got no rhythm//Nic nie czuję, straciłem rytm I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing)//tylko dalej tracę rytm Rachel (New Directions): I'm ok (Yeah), I'm alright (She's alright, she's alright)//Jest ok, czuję się dobrze (ona czuje się dobrze, ona czuje się dobrze) (Yeah... yeah...) I ain't gonna face no defeat// (Tak...tak...) //Nie zmierzę się z porażką Finn i Rachel (New Directions): (Ooooh...)I just gotta get out of (z New Directions: this prison cell)//Ja tylko chcę wyjść (z tej więziennej celi Finn i Rachel z New Directions: Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!// Kiedyś będę wolny, Panie New Directions (New Directions Girls): Find me somebody to love//Znajdź mi kogoś do kochania Find me somebody to love//Znajdź mi kogoś do kochania Find me somebody to love//Znajdź mi kogoś do kochania Find me somebody to love (Finn: Oooooh)//Znajdź mi kogoś do kochania (Finn:Oh) Find me somebody to love//Znajdź mi kogoś do kochania Find me somebody to love (Love) (Mercedes: Heee, Oooh)//Znajdź mi kogoś do kochania (Mercedes:He, Oh) Find me somebody to love (Love) (Artie: Somebody)//Znajdź mi kogoś do kochania (kochania) (Artie: Kogokolwiek) Find me somebody to love, uh-oh, uh-oh (Finn: Oooooooh) '''//Znajdź mi kogoś do kochania, uh-oh, uh-oh (Finn:Oh) '''Find me somebody to love (Love)//Znajdź mi kogoś do kochania (kochania) Find me somebody to love (Love)(Rachel: Ooh, Ooh)//Znajdź mi kogoś do kochania (kochania) (Rachel: Ooh, Ooh) Somebody, Somebody!//Ktokolwiek, Ktokowiek Somebody, Somebody! (Artie: Ooh, find me, find me, find me)//Kogokowiek, kogokowiek (Artie: Oh, znajdź mi, znajdź mi, znajdź mi) Somebody, Somebody!//Ktokolwiek, Ktokowiek Somebody, Find me somebody to love//Ktokolwiek, znajdź mi kogoś do kochania Rachel i Mercedes z New Directions: Can anybody find me...//Czy ktoś może mi znaleźć Mercedes: Somebody to love?!//Kogoś do kochania New Directions: Find me (Mercedes: Ooooh) Somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody find me)//Znajdź mi (Mercedes:Oh) kogoś do kochania (Rachel: ktokolwiek niech mi znajdzie) Find me (Finn: Find me) Somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody find me)//Znajdź mi (Finn: Znajdź mi) kogoś do kochania (Rachel: ktokolwiek niech mi znajdzie) Find me (Rachel: Somebody to love) Somebody to love (Artie: Somebody, Somebody, Somebody)//Znajdź mi kogoś do kochania (Artie: ktokolwiek, ktokolwiek, ktokolwiek) Find me somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody to love) (Finn: Loove)//Znajdź mi kogoś do kochania (Rachel: kogoś do kochania) (Finn: kochania) Find me (Mercedes: Uuuuh) Somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody to love)//Znajdź mi (Mercedes:Uuuuh) kogoś do kochania (Rachel:kogoś do kochania) Find me (Finn: Somebody to love) Somebody to love//Znajdź mi kogoś do kochania (Finn: Kogoś do kochania) Rachel: Find me (New Directions: Find me)// Znajdź mi (New Directions: Znajdź mi) Somebody (New Directions: Somebody)// Ktokolwiek (New Directions: Kogokolwiek) To (Finn: To)//Do (Finn:Do) Finn i Rachel z New Directions: 'Oooh, Love! '// (Oh, miłość) Ciekawostki *To pierwsza piosenka, którą śpiewają razem wszyscy członkowie New Directions. *Wspomniano, że była przedstawiona podczas zawodów lokalnych (Sectionals). *To pierwsza z ośmiu piosenek Queen, ''którą są wykonywane w serialu. Inne to ''"Another One Bites the Dust", "Bohemian Rhapsody ''" , "''Fat Bottomed Girls" , "We are the Champions" , "Don't Stop Me Now" , "We Will Rock You" , "You're My Best Friend". *Lea Michele uznała ten numer za jeden z jej ulubionych, ponieważ podczas przygotowywania go mieli mnóstwo zabawy. Galeria Somebody-to-love 300.jpg Somebodytolove.jpg Glee 5.jpg 05x06 Somebody To Love.png 247986048 640.jpg Glee - Somebody to Love (1).jpg Glee 5.jpg Somebody-to-love 300.jpg Somebody To Love.gif Somebodytolove.jpg 306794 1254407847912 full.jpg Filmy thumb|left|513 px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Brittany Pierce Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Quinn Fabray Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The Rhodes Not Taken Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Okręgowych